power_rangersfanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Storm Force
Story So, do you remember Syd the pink SPD ranger. Well, she resigned and left SPD, and went back to past (where she once lived) Storm Force. She finds her old friends Emily Scott, Haley Oliver, and Tori Scott. She heard her once known enemy Scorpina. She wants revenge on the rangers who destory her loved one Goldar. Another ranger comes to help her name is Emily the former yellow samurai. She also left samurai life after she heard her brother is in town and Scorpina is back. She also heard that her sister Tori is in town for a surfing compation. She is reunited with her long lost five sisters and brother. Now that Scorpina is back Jason brings up a team of rangers to deafet the Scorpina and Emily and Syd become rangers again. A new evil ranger has come and also wants revenge on the rangers. Characters Rangers Allies *'Storm Force' **'Commander Jason Lee Scott': their mentor and brother of Kira, Emily, Tori, Lilly, and Killian. He is married to Kat Hillard. He has one daughter name Ashely. **'Commander Wesley Collins:' he is their other mentor and trainer. He stills works for Silver Guardian. He and Haley works at Silver Guardians. **'Commander Eric Meyers: '''he is their trainer. He works for Silver Guardians. He is married to Taylor Earhardt. He has two sons Eric Jr. and Wesley. **'Wesley Meyers': He is the son of Eric Meyers and Taylor Meyers. **'Eric Jr. Meyers:' he is the son of Eric Meyers and Taylor Meyers. He has a crush on Haley Oliver. **'Aplpha 5:' the robot who work with Zordon and the orginal rangers. **'Marvel Black: Best friends with Cato, Katniss, Clove, Haley, and Glimmer. Has a crush on Glimmer. He is tough and smart **'Clove Thorn: ' She is best friends with Haley, Cato, Katniss, Clove, and Glimmer. **'Glimmer Ice: '''She is best friends with Haley, Cato, Katniss, Clove, and Glimmer. She has a crush on Marvel. *'Silver Guardians Officers *'Kimberly Oliver': she is married to Tommy Oliver and has three sons and four daughters. Her husband went missing before Haley Oliver's her sister in law gaurdation from college. She has two siblings is Charlie and Syd. **'Tommy Oliver Jr.:' name after his father. **'Adam Oliver: '''he has a crush Ashely. Eldest son of the group. **'Billy Oliver:' name after Billy. Best friend of Eric and Wesley. **'Haley Oliver:' name after her anut Haley. She has a crush on Eric. She is the twin with Billy. **'Trini Oliver:' she is name afater the origanl yellow ranger after Trini Chan died of giving brith to Billy's only son Drake. **'Rosa Oliver: she is best friends with Ashely and Drake. **'Susy Oliver: ' she is sporty girl and loves to surf. *'Anthony Oliver: '''brother of Haley, Hunter, and Cato. He works for NCIS. *'Trent Fendaze: 'Kira's boyfriend and friend of Haley. Villians *Scorpina: she use to work for Rita but now has her own army. *Octo: the main general of the army *Beetle: the general of the army. *Evil Dark Green Ranger: he trys to destory Kimberly before Haley Oliver stops him. Episodes #'Stormy Weather Part 1: Syd goes to past and stays their and sees a monster attacking the city. She helps her old friends and becomes Pink Storm Ranger. The monster they find out was made by Scorpina. #'Stormy Weather Part 2:' Kim, Haley's sister in law is under attack by a new evil ranger. Haley saves her life but gets badly injure. #'Red Out Cold:' While Haley is in the hospital will the team surive the attacks by Scorpina. Also, Charlie stays with her to keep her company. Category:Power Ranger Category:Power Ranger Storm Force Category:Season Category:Rangers returning